


Life after Letters

by Lady_Melanthe



Series: Family In More Ways Than One [2]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blushing, Boys In Love, Breeding, Creampie, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Doubt, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fingering, Honeymoon, Horny Teenagers, Kaname and Yuki aren't a thing, Kaname doesn't fall in love with Yuki, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mating, Mpreg, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Post Mpreg, Postpartum Depression, Rare Pairings, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Self-Doubt, Senri is super stoic, Senri only melts around Kaname, Senri's 16 and Kaname's 18 in the beginning, Sequel, Sexual Frustration, Shotgun Wedding, Slight Age Difference, Slightly Underage, True Love, Unpopular pairing, Unsafe Sex, Vampire Alpha/Beta/Omega, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Melanthe/pseuds/Lady_Melanthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of "Dear Mother," Kaname and Senri marry and are preparing to live their lives together with their infant daughter, Mizuki, when hardships and drama soon threaten their happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedlock (Senri)

Oh gosh, I think I’m starting to panic. Why am I starting to panic? There’s no point in panicking, right? I mean, everything will be okay. I’ve done this before- walking I mean. I walk in fashion shows all the time, so this shouldn’t be any different… right?

I feel my heart starting to pound harder and harder.

Come on, Senri. Get a hold of yourself. I tell myself and I once again try those breathing exercises that Ruka taught me back while I was pregnant. Back then they used to work, but right now as I try them for my- what did Takuma call them?- pre wedding jitters- or something like that- they don’t seem to be doing much.

Ew. My hands are starting to sweat now. I’m about to wipe them on my pants when I remember that this is a designer suit. I pull out the handkerchief from inside my jacket and wipe them on that instead. This doesn’t help much though because a few minutes later and they’re becoming damp again. Now I’m worried about holding Kaname’s hand down the aisle.

I look over at my fiancé and am surprised to see him so composed. It’s almost as if he’s incapable of feeling anything but calm and in control. I’m envious of that for just a second before remembering how stressed he was during my pregnancy. When I think about all the worried looks and pacing that he did back then it gets kind of hard to keep from smiling.

Kaname looks over at me and smiles. “What’s so funny?” he asks me. I clear my throat and shake my head. “It’s nothing.” I tell him. He walks over and puts his arms around me. “It doesn’t seem like nothing.”

“...It’s just… I was wondering how you can be so calm. Especially at a time like this.”

Kaname raises a brow. “Calm?” he laughs, “I’m terrified.”

I look him up and down. “You don’t look like it.” I say. “Well, I’m not as nervous as I was with Mizuki,” That’s an understatement. “But I still am.”

“You’re hiding it well then…” I can feel a low rumble in his chest as he laughs again.

“Am I really? I’ve never noticed.” 

I roll my eyes. How can he not notice? As usual though he seems to read my thoughts- is he really?- and takes a hold of my hand. “Here, let me show you.” And he presses the palm of it to his chest. I don’t understand why at first, but then I feel it, his heart pounding quickly in his chest from… anxiety? I look up surprised. “See, Senri? I’m not perfect.”

But he is, isn't he? I try, but right now I can’t think of a single real flaw with him. And if he isn’t in general, then he is to me. I want to tell him this or at least something similar, but when I open my mouth to speak all I hear is, “Am I interrupting?”

Kaname and I look up to see our friend, Takuma, standing nearby. He’s beaming at us with a sort of radiance that has always made me question if he’s a real vampire. His smile is also somehow wider than is usually is.

“Not at all.” Kaname answers. “What is it?”

“I just came to ask you two if you’re ready to start the ceremony?” Takuma chirps, still glowing. Kaname and I share a short gaze before telling that yes, we are. At that my bubbly friend leaves practically skipping with enthusiasm as if he’s the one getting married. I wish I can be as carefree as him though, because the second he’s gone I start to feel kind of sick. I don’t mean that I’m feeling ill- that’s impossible for me as an aristocratic vampire- but I feel so anxious that I feel I could hide someplace and curl up into a ball. A coil starts to form in the pit of my stomach and as Kaname checks his cufflinks and satin bowtie it starts to tighten even more. A series of scenarios play out for me then ranging from me postponing the wedding out of shear nervousness to me somehow passing out halfway down the aisle. Neither of these things are very favorable though and I’m still panicking when Kaname holds out his hand for me to take.

“Shall we go?” he asks me. The knot tightens just a little more. I give an unsure jerking nod and wipe my hands on my handkerchief one more time before tucking it away and taking his hand.

Before we leave Kaname kisses my cheek. “Everything is going to be fine.” He assures me with tender eyes. “This is going to be the wedding of our dreams. I promise.” His words paired with the look in his eyes comfort me. I give a small smile. I know that this smile isn't much, but I think it’s enough for us and soon we're leaving, making our way to the ceremony pass rows of white rose bushes and brightly colored flowers that I can’t really identify. 

When the wind blows their sweet fragrances fill the air and actually reminds me of my mother's old perfume. I end up thinking about that until we stop just short of the drapes that will soon be drawn back for our reveal. Before that happens though Kaname leans in close and whispers in my ear, “You look stunning, by the way.” Followed by another quick kiss on my cheek. Before I can reply the crème white drapes part.

On cue the cellists and violinists begin to play. Our guests turn around in their seats to face us and the coil in my stomach sinks to its pit. I squeeze Kaname’s hand as we start to walk, and it feels like I’m walking my first runway all over again. It’s only made worse by the audience who bow as best they can in their seats upon seeing Kaname. It’s awkward and even though stuff like this has been going on for months, I’m still not comfortable with it.

When we finally reach the gazebo I let out a huff that I didn’t even know that I was holding. The officiant- an aging vampire with thinning brown and grey hair- welcomes us with a smile and half bow before beginning.

“We are gathered here today in this beautiful garden to join together Kaname Kuran-sama and Senri Shiki-sama.” The man begins. “On behalf of the couple I would like to thank all who could attend this ceremony. By being here you celebrate with these two men the love that they have discovered within one another, and you support their decision to commit themselves to one another for the rest of their lives.”

I know that while it isn’t uncommon for relatives in such a high position as us to get married, I feel like it still hasn’t been easy for these people to support us. Homosexuality is still taken with a grain of salt for some people. That and the fact that this is actually a “shotgun” wedding, I guess can make this ceremony a little awkward. Still, I guess it’s reassuring that all of these people, from classmates to close friends, are here to support us. I’m still nervous and everything though.

“We are here to celebrate love. This is the union of two individuals; two hearts, two bodies, two minds, and two souls. Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, honestly, and deliberately. And it is into this union that Kaname Kuran-sama and Senri Shiki-sama come now to be joined. Now, two readings to express the joy and love on this occasion; the first being an excerpt from Leaves of Grass by Walt Whitman, the second is The Arbor by Sappho.” The officiant clears his throat before reading the poems from a small book that he has in his hands.

“The day when I arose at dawn from the bed of perfect health, refresh’d, singing, inhaling the ripe sweet breath of autumn,...”

I’m sort of familiar with these poems. Kaname would read them and other poems out loud some days. Sometimes whenever he did I would sit across from him on his couch and listen to the mellow sound of his voice with my eyes closed and our child kicking hard in my stomach. They’re likable works so I wasn’t surprised or against it when Kaname said that he wanted at least one of these poems to be read during our wedding.

As the officiant continues reading the poems I look up at Kaname who’s looking at the officiant. My heart skips a beat though not really in a good way. Who’d have thought that at sixteen I’d have a baby and would be getting married? Certainly not me and now that it’s happening I can’t help but wonder if this is even real. Like, is this really happening? Am I really about to get married to my pureblood cousin? Am I even “marriage material”? To think that not even a year ago I was entirely single and focused wholeheartedly into my modeling career. Gosh, now that I think about it everything is moving so fast. Too fast really. My heart is pounding too fast now.

“Now then,” The officant says as he closes his book. I jump and look up. The man is looking down at me. Everyone is now, even Kaname. “Will you, Senri Shiki, take Kaname Kuran to be your life partner, to love and respect; to be honest with and to stand by through whatever may come?”

I look up at Kaname; my cousin, my fiancé, and the father of my daughter. I swallow the lump in my throat as I realize that this is it. The past year has come down to this; everyone staring at me as they wait for me to agree to spending the rest of my life with this man who just a couple of months ago I thought hated me.

My throat is dry and my heart feels like it’s somewhere in between jumping out of my chest, or stopping completely. My hands are starting to get clammy again. I lick my lips. “I will.” I say.

The officiant smiles and turns to Kaname. He asks him the same thing and staring into my eyes my fiancé says, “I will.” There is a sniffle from the crowd and I look back to see the headmaster wiping at his eyes.

“Now, Shiki–sama and Kuran-sama, it is time for your vows.”

“Shiki-sama please repeat after me.” He says and I do word for word.

"In the presence of our friends and family, I, Senri Shiki, choose you, Kaname Kuran, to be my life partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone. This is my solemn vow."

Then,

“In the presence of our friends and family, I, Kaname Kuran, choose you, Senri Shiki, to be my life partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone. This is my solemn vow."

With the vows out of the way the rings are presented to us by Rima’s little brother.

"These rings symbolize the never-ending circle of love. May they remind you always of the vows you have taken this day and of the eternal love which you both share. Now take these rings as a symbol of this commitment, that wherever you go, you will return to each other, whatever you have you will share with each other, for your lives are joined in love and in trust." The officiant says. He gestures for Kaname to take the ring first.

Kaname does then takes my hand. "With this ring I commit my heart and soul to you." He says as he slips the ring onto my finger.

I take the other ring from the pillow and repeat the same phrase. Who knew there was so much repetition and stuff in a wedding ceremony?

The second the rings are placed on each other’s fingers the guests erupt into a series of applauds which forces the officiant to wait before he’s able to announce our marriage.

“With the power invested in me I now pronounce you married." He announced finally. "You may now kiss.” 

Kaname takes my face in his hands and leans down to kiss me. It’s deep and passionate and makes my heart skip beats in my chest. It takes my breath away and makes me feel like I’m floating a bit. For a moment everyone and everything just seems to disappear. It's just me and him then, trying desperately to hold onto at least some ounce of control so that we don't end up clawing at each other like animals, pulling at our clothes and our hair…

I feel weak in the knees when we separate and it reminds me of the first time we kissed, back when I thought I was dreaming the whole situation up until Kaname's lips on mine sent my heart pounding and my mind racing.

I know that I had my doubts and was nervous about getting married, but right now, as everyone is clapping and cheering, I feel that this was the right choice. I feel like this way I can be happier than I’ve ever been; living life with Kaname and our baby. 

He wraps his arms around me and hugs me close. 

“I love you, Senri.” He says. 

“I love you too.” And we kiss again and again to the sound of applause. 


	2. Bliss (Kaname)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senri and Kaname celebrate their marriage.

Pale gold flickers in Senri’s eyes from the passing street lamps. He gazes up at me as if I am the center of his world and smiles. When he leans his head against my shoulder, the scent of his cologne fills my nose with each breath I take. I wrap my arms around him and nuzzle his hair.

We sit like this in silence for the remainder of the car ride, with Senri listening to the joyful fluttering of my heart, and I to the rumbling of passing cars and the muffled jazz music that filters in from the driver's radio system. Due to these past few months of disarray, I’ve come to cherish these peaceful moments.

“We’ve arrived,” the driver announces moments later. Senri and I part- albeit hesitantly- and regain ourselves.

The reception is being held at a warehouse that- as far as humans know- has long since been abandoned. Tasteless graffiti covers the outside walls with nicknames and profane remakes. Litter clutters a sidewalk cracked with blades of dying grass that peek up from in between.

The driver opens our door. I step out and help my love out of the limousine. He clings to my arm instantly and my heart soars. This feeling is only slightly hindered by the smell that hits me when the wind blows. The air out here reeks of smog and cigarette smoke and it makes my eyes want to water. Inside, the sweet scent of frankincense and lavender drift from oil lanterns though the sudden change of aroma gives me a faint headache.

Our guests are waiting for us in the ballroom. Senri dries off his hands before we enter, and looks up at me with a nervous expression. I kiss his cheek to comfort him and take his arm.

Our arrival is announced by the master of ceremony. Our guests turn to face us and applaud, lining up to give us their congratulations. Among them, unfortunately, is Sara Shirabuki who instantly and forcibly makes her presence known above all others.

"That was a lovely ceremony, Kaname." She says and she flashes a smile that makes Senri cringe. I squeeze his hand and trace small circles with my thumb in an effort to soothe him.

"Thank you very much, Sara," I reply with a false smile. 

‘Snake.’

"You’re welcome. Oh, and I saw your daughter," she purrs, "She is absolutely precious; the cutest little production of taboo that I’ve ever seen!”

My blood instantly begins to boil. How dare she speak to me that way and of my child nonetheless?

‘Remain calm, Kaname,’ I tell myself; because I cannot, will not, start conflict here. More importantly, I will not allow this loathsome thing to ruin one of the happiest days of my life; and so I dismiss her sordid remark with a wider smile and curt thank you. 

After that she slithers away into the crowd.

“Now I see why you hate her,” Senri mutters. 

I laugh, “Yes, which is exactly why I didn’t invite her.”

Sara isn’t our only uninvited guest. Other purebloods and their entourage plague the reception, though none of them are as unbearable as her. A few actually try to give their honest congratulations, and when Senri asks if they were being sarcastic I assure him that they weren't; we purebloods just seem that way. Still, it is tedious speaking to these- what should I call them?- party crashers.

Thankfully, we are soon able to find refuge with my mother-in-law and our daught-

"Kaname! Kaname!" Kaien Cross runs up to us with tears whelming up in his eyes. "Lady Shiki won't let me hold the baby!" He points an accusing finger back at my mother-in-law who scowls at him, and presses Mizuki close to her bosom.

"Leave us alone!" She yells. He scrunches up his face and clenches his fist as if on the verge of throwing a fit.

"Make her share!" he says to me.

I sigh. Sometimes it feels as if I'm surrounded by children who need to be constantly looked after. 

As I watch Kaien pout and fuss, I find it hard to recall that he was once a revered hunter. As he tries once again to take Mizuki from Lady Shiki I wonder if he has really become this way or if he is simply acting.

Being annoyed with the situation, my Senri soon steps forward and takes a seat beside his mother.

"Mother," he says, "Will you please let The Headmaster hold Mizuki for a little?" He tries to reason with her. 

Lady Shiki frowns. "But she's my grandchild. I want to keep holding her." 

Senri prepares to say something more when Kaien interrupts him.

"Please? I promise I will give her right b-" Lady Shiki cuts him off with a glare so cold it could chill the blood of any man- human or vampire. Kaien instantly pales, and before I know it he is hiding behind me.

"How can she be so scary?" He whimpers and grabs onto me as if I am his shield.

Meanwhile, my darling sighs and shakes his head as if he were exhausted with his mother’s antics. 

"You really are spoiled, mother," he tells her. Lady Shiki ignores him and begins to snuggle Mizuki.

"She has hair like ours," she coos. "I want to give her the loveliest pearls and most expensive brooches to put in her hair. She’ll look so pretty with them on, I know it.”

"I’m sure she will, mother. I’m also sure that she will love them."

Lady Shiki continues to coddle her grandchild until suddenly her expression contorts. Kaien instantly becomes alert, aware of her outbursts, and tenses at my side.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" she questions Senri.

"I don't know what you mean," my love answers. He flashes Rima a confused look. Rima, who sits on the other side of Lady Shiki, looks to me.

"Her eyes; they aren't blue like ours. What's wrong with them?"

Senri falls silent for a moment.

"Mother," he begins, "There is nothing wrong with Mizuki's eyes. They are like Kaname's. She has his eyes just like she has my hair and lashes."

Lady Shiki looks up at him.

"Kaname? Why does that name sound familiar?"

Senri frowns deeply. Until now I have never realized how hard it must've been for my love to grow up with a mother so… unwell. Yes, he has spoken of her before and- when something would remind him of her- has told me stories of when he was younger. But as I watch him struggle to explain to her who I am, I can’t help but pity the child who had to comfort his ill mother all these years. Can she really be a part of Mizuki's life?

"This is Kaname, mother." 

Senri stands and takes my hand in his. When Lady Shiki turns her gaze to me I smile as warmly as I can. Taking her condition into consideration I do not take her hand but choose to bow humbly before her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you in person, Lady Shiki. I hope you are enjoying yourself," I greet her. 

Lady Shiki stares at me for a moment, searching for something familiar. Suspense pulses off of Senri in waves as he waits for how she will react to me until, finally, she smiles back.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," she says. Her radiance shines through her madness now, and I see where Senri inherited his splendor.

With a certain disaster averted, Senri and I stay and make small talk with our friends and family until we are called away by the master of ceremony.

It is time for our first dance. 

Most of our guests have already gathered around the dance floor. The spotlights twirl across the floor as rose petals twirl in the air. The song "Can't Help Falling In Love" begins to flow from hidden speakers and I take Senri into my arms, pressing him against me. As we begin to dance a passionate waltz, the memory of how we chose the song replays in my head.

I have never particularly been an Elvis Presley fan, but my love had had his heart set on this song. He would play it for me endlessly in my dorm room while he danced as best as his pregnant body would allow until the song grew on me. I remember feeling Mizuki kick excitingly in Senri's stomach when I approved the song for tonight, almost as well as I remember the feeling of his arms around my neck when he jumped up and joyfully kissed me. Memories like this make my yearning for him all the worse.

By the time the song stops I realize that I have been so caught up in my own mind that I lost track of time. As I pluck a petal from his maroon locks I find myself torn between wanting the dance to have lasted just a little bit longer, and wanting this whole event to be over as soon as possible. That way it is just us again; in each other's arms, craving touch after touch, and kiss after burning kiss.

“I love you,” I profess, but it comes out more wanton than I mean for it to.

His peach pink lips part to speak, to tell me that he loves me too, when Mizuki’s cry cuts through the air. We, as well as our guests, turn simultaneously in her direction to see that she is now being held by Rima. Senri’s dear friend looks about before apologizing and stating that everything is fine.

Senri looks back to me and, with a small but sweet smile, kisses my cheek, close to the corner of my lips as if teasing me, my darling.

After the dance is the cheers and toasts in which I thank everyone- including our less than desirable guests- for taking part in our wedding and for joining us in the celebration. Food, photographs, smiling and small talk. Takuma gives a heartwarming best man toast for both Senri and I, even recalling the moment of his own design where Senri and I finally confessed our love for each other. Rima gives a toast as well and though her expression remains composed, her words and wishes for us to live happily together are sincere, pairing nicely with her confession that she was once fearful of her friend’s heart in my hands.

More photographs are taken. Even Senri, my beautiful supermodel, is becoming tired of posing for the photographers. I am tempted to dismiss them from their duties, but I know that one day I will look back on these photos and wish there were more. So I soothe Senri, and continue to smile throughout the blinding flashes.

When it is finally time for the cake to be brought out, the photographers temporarily leave us be in exchange of taking pictures of the dessert. 

It is a large seven tiered cake that is decked with floral pearl white orchids and blush red fondant roses that cascade down its side. Each tier is smooth with white icing though the bottom tier is different; having been decorated as if it were made of colorful stained glass. The top is complete with a small edible bouquet that I believe ties it all together nicely. The glass that it is presented on makes our cake appear as if it is endless. 

A series of pleased murmurs are heard throughout the crowd at our cake’s design.

“There is a surprise for you within the cake,” I whisper in Senri’s ear. He looks at me confused, but I do not give him time to question me about it. Instead I smile and hold out the knife for him to take.

We cut into the cake together. Once a slice is cut out Senri’s eyes widen in surprise before narrowing in confusion.

"What kind of cake is that?" One guest says.

"Was that intentional?" Another whispers.

"What a strange thing..."

Senri looks up at me as baffled as our guests.

"Due to your nausea, we were unable to really decide on the cake’s flavor,” I explain, “So I told the baker to go with both of our ideas; red velvet with crème cheese icing on one half, and zucchini with peppermint icing on the other.”

Senri looks down at the cake then back at me. Then, without warning, he bounces up, wraps his arms around the back of my neck, and kisses me firmly on the lips. It is deep and fuels my longing for him, and though it is unfortunately fleeting, it leaves me speechless. I can hear Kaien saying how cute we are, and Takuma cheerfully warning us to "save it for the honeymoon." Someone else giggles in the crowd, but I can't tell who.

An attendant hands us each a fork. We take them and dig into the cake slice on the porcelain plate and feed it to one another as cameras capture the moment. The taste is- how can I put this? - unique. The moment I taste the bitter tang of peppermint and red velvet a sharp shiver shoots through my body. Senri's face scrunches up as well and he looks as if he is on the verge of cursing. He squeezes his eyes shut and puckers his lips thrashing his head back and forth.

"Kaname?" He whimpers, voice strained.

"Yes?"

"You were right,” he gasps, “It was just the cravings talking." And he begins to pick around at certain parts of the cake. At the same time, I try desperately to remember what I’ve done in this life or the other to deserve someone as perfect as this boy before me. 

A smudge of peppermint icing lingers of the corner of his lips. I want to lick it away but due to that being too risqué, I settle for wiping it off with a finger. My thumb stills on the corner of his plump lips for just a second too long as my mind races to every single perverse thing that I can and will do with them. Senri's eyes flicker up to meet mine, and I see the want in his eyes. But I can’t- we can’t, at least not yet. It is before I lose what little control I have left that I withdraw from my beloved as if his skin is fire, and clean my hand on a napkin.

Now my want- no need- for him is growing worse. I don’t know how much longer I can keep myself from ravaging him. Once, during the remainder of the reception, I have to excuse myself to flee to the restroom where I splash cold water on my face and try to regain my will. But god is it terrible. I am so relieved once the occasion is over, or at least I would be if it weren’t for one thing: my darling. 

I initially thought- due to the waves of sexual repression that pulsed off of him- that my Senri would be ready to go the second the reception was over. It seems I was wrong though. Instead, we stay a few minutes longer than expected as my husband insists on giving Kaien further instructions on how to care for Mizuki. 

Kaien nods and tries his best to scribble down everything that Senri tells him onto a sheet of paper. Yuki stands beside him, holding my precious daughter, and listens almost as diligently as her foster father.

"Don’t you think you two should be going?" Kaien pleads. “Besides, Kaname has already given me his written instructions on how to care for Mizu, and I have raised a child before.” 

Senri glances from him to Yuki then back. "Now make sure you play Mozart's moonlight sonata while putting her to sleep,” he resumes, “but turn it off before she actually falls asleep. It's number five on the track I gave you.”

“But why would I need to-”

“Music is supposed to help babies sleep better. Kaname usually…”

Kaien looks to me for help. I hold off on coming to his aid until Kain insists that I'm being "unnecessarily cruel".

"Come, my beloved, everyone is waiting to see us off." I take Senri's arm and lead him away but not before kissing my Mizuki on her forehead, and thanking Kaien and Yuki for agreeing to look after her.

Outside, our guests throw rose petals and white confetti as we leave. We- I- wave to them, thank them for attending, and slip into the limousine after Senri. We are in each other's arms the moment the door is closed behind us.

Teeth scrape soft lips as they part. Tongues tangle between our lips as low moans escape in between gasps of breath. The taste of the cake and the reception wine still linger on his tongue. I twist my tongue around his and savor the flavor. When we pull away it is only to catch our breath and even then it is too long for us to be apart. 

Senri's cheeks are already flushed bright red. His eyes are wide, wild, and dark as he stares at me from beneath long lashes and shaggy bangs. My beloved's hands are cold as they caress my cheeks, though his lips are warm as he peppers me with kisses.

My beloved gives a startled squeal when I tug him up into my lap. I loosen his bowtie and undo the first few buttons of his dress shirt. He gasps when I bury my head in the crook of his neck and suck red bruises onto his skin. His thigh rubs against my groin. He's bringing me closer and closer to losing my mind each time he squirms against my cock. It throbs and hardens painfully in my trousers. He mewls. I know he feels the heat radiating against his leg. He wants it, my cock, deep inside of him; I know he does. Sensations explode in my mind. Senri is purposely grinding his body down on me.

I grab him by the hips and thrust up against him, pinning him there to just take it, to feel my desire for him. Hard. I bite his earlobe. His body arches and he reaches back to grab my hands. He doesn't pull them away but claws at the knuckles, drawing blood. The car swerves from the scent. When I look down at his lap I see his own cock straining beneath the fabric.

"Soon," I breathe into his ear. "Soon."

By the time we arrive at our honeymoon home we are nearly out of our minds with lust. Senri leaps from the car the second the door opens, surprising the driver. He grabs my arm and tugs me up the cobblestone pathway to the door. I'm barely able to tell the man that he is dismissed before I’m dragged away. As I try to retrieve the key and unlock the door Senri struggles to undo my bowtie. My ear tingles with his breath washing over the side of my face with every pant.

Finally the door opens and I’m pulled inside. 

The inside of the villa is cool, made only worse by the vaulted ceilings and cold marble flooring of the foyer. 

I had originally planned for our first time as partners to be in the bedroom, but Senri has other ideas. With surprising strength he pulls me down to the floor and steals my breath with a kiss.

I try unbuttoning my shirt myself but he's beautifully impatient, shoving my hands away so he can rip the tuxedo open himself. Pristine white buttons roll across the floor and are quickly forgotten. I know that Senri will hate himself tomorrow once he realizes he ruined a garment made by his favorite designer, but for now it’s the furthest thing from his mind.

The smacking of our lips fill the foyer. My scalp stings as he tugs at my hair and his nails scratch at the nape of my neck. We kiss, bruising lips and piercing them with little nicks from our fangs. Now the slight scent of blood lingers in the air and the taste of it is on our tongues.

“You’re so beautiful,” I sigh against his lips, and my love blushes sweetly just like I knew he would. 

‘Even after the baby?’ 

An accidental reading of his mind shares his thought with me, and I see, in a flash, a series of things: Senri overexerting himself at a gym, and him staring worriedly at his own reflection, touching and pressing at his belly.

He fears that by giving birth to our daughter he has ruined his physique, something that his career is heavily based on. Yet, when I begin to undress him and pull back his jacket and dress shirt all I see is striking beauty. 

His stomach is a flat plane of muscle and ivory skin, dusted with pink shadows. But what stands out even more are his supple nipples. They’re practically begging to be licked and bitten and fondled until his mind becomes hazy with pleasure.

“Touch your chest,” I direct him. He is confused, but does as I say. 

Slender fingers rub simultaneously at his nipples, pulling occasionally as he flinches and whimpers from low in his throat. 

“Wet some of your fingers. It will make it more pleasurable.” 

Senri gives a jerking nod and sticks three of his fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking on the digits, moaning and sighing and making some of the most obscene noises that I’ve heard in either of my lives. The way that he keeps eye contact with me the whole time only intensifies the excitement. 

When he pulls them out, drool dribbles from his chin. He flinches when the moisture touches his hardened nipples causing my Senri to flinch and tremble in ecstasy. 

I was just going to watch him fondle himself, but watching him now I find myself hypnotized and pulled in. 

“AH! Daddy!” 

I rip his hands away from his chest and dive down to suck frantically at his reddened buds. 

He mewls and arches his body towards me. His arms struggle in my hold, but I hold fast and refuse to let go. 

In the past- due to the pregnancy-, if I sucked on his small budding chest long enough, he would begin to lactate a little. And so I suck even harder, desperate for the taste. 

“Oh~!” 

His body shivers and shortly after I begin to taste his milk on my tongue. 

“You- you’re awful,” Senri whines. I chuckle and just to tease him more, bite down. 

“Son of a- ahhh!” 

Suddenly he’s coming helplessly in his pants, cursing my name while at the same time crying his pleasure to the world in one breath. To have come from so little, it’s so erotic and so perfect. But now he’s ashamed and tries to hide his expression behind his hands. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, “I didn’t-” He swallows hard and tries to catch his breath, “I didn’t mean to-”

I press two fingers against his lips, silencing him. “It was perfect,” I say. “Just… perfect.” 

This seems to relieve Senri and we share a deep kiss. I pick him up. 

The villa is one story- I didn’t care much for climbing stairs like I did in the dorm-, and I swiftly carry my Senri away into the master bedroom. 

Like the rest of the house, the master bedroom’s flooring is ivory colored marble. The bed is large and rounded with crème colored sheets, numerous plush pillows, and a sheer white canopy that would have enclosed the entire bed if weren’t drawn back. 

I place Senri on the bed. He lays back, arms open, and watches me from beneath long lashes. I stare back at him not because I want to see what he will do now, but rather because I am transfixed. I am transfixed by his beauty, of every breath he takes, the rise and fall of his chest, the droplets of sweat on his temples, the glimmer of his lips when he licks them, and so much more. 

I want to devour him whole until there is nothing left but the mere remembrance of our love. I stare at the crème expanse of his body and crave to penetrate him in more ways than one, and take everything from him until I am his whole world. But at the same time I want him to take everything from me until there is nothing left in my world but him, my everything. 

“Can you stop staring at me like that?” Senri blushes. “It’s a little unnerving; like you’re about to eat me or something.”

“Well it’s something like that,” I purr and my husband visually shivers. 

Our clothes are quickly stripped off. I attempt to reach for the condoms that I know are in the nightstand drawer, but Senri stops me with a quick hand. He doesn’t want to feel the condom, because according to him he will always feel them regardless of what the ads claim. Tonight he just wants to feel me. 

It’s risky, especially considering the risk of another pregnancy, but I indulge him like I cannot resist but do sometimes. 

Senri wets his fingers in his mouth again then slips them in between his thighs. He stares up at me, large blue eyes dark, as he presses them inside of him. His eyelids flutter. His face flushes pink. When he forces three of his fingers in his hole, he bites back a moan and tenses up. When he squeezes his eyes close and hesitates to continue, I begin to fondle his cock to ease his discomfort while stroking his thigh in unison. 

We share a short gaze before he rasps, “I can’t hold on anymore.” And his hand grips mine. “Please, daddy. Please.”

I don’t have to hear anymore. All of this teasing has become too much anyway. It’s a wonder that I haven’t come already from his mere temptation. 

Lubricant to make it easier. I spread his thighs wide. The dark pink of his hole is gorgeous. It has a little give to it, evident when I prod against it with the tip of my cock, but it is by no means unattractive. In fact, I find it highly erotic. It is a testament to our love making, to the numerous nights that we’ve spent in each other’s arms, my body driving into his as I filled him time and time again with semen until it became an addiction for both of us. 

This addiction is brought up again when I sink inside of him. The intense heat of his body feels like coming home, as if this is where I belong, buried deep inside of my love for all eternity. 

Senri feels the same, I know he does. It’s written in every inch of his mind, melding with almost intangible pleads for more. 

I push in deeper. 

Senri’s body gives a sharp tremble before fluttering open to accept me. A little deeper. Senri digs his nails into my wrists. 

“Oh~. OOHHHH, Kaname!” He throws his head back into the bed and cries my name. 

After that there is just the sound of skin slapping against skin, wet squelching, and a bed quaking with exertion. 

The cool air is soon overcome with the heavy scent of sweat and sex. This feeling of thrusting, of penetration, is heavenly, sacred, and splendid. It’s hypnotic. The plunging of his hole alternating between hard and fast to slow and tender, working his pink hole wide and agape with my stiff cock, the tender flesh of his rim stretching around my manhood as it pumps him full over and over. 

And he takes it so beautifully as he’s always has, pliant yet eager to please and feel and take. I pick up the pace, snapping my hips and pounding harder inside of him. Our cocks, the jerking bouncing of Senri’s and the fast thrusting of mine, move in a near blur. 

Senri moans and cries out and jerks his body up and down. He wraps his arms around his midsection in the midst of our fucking as if trying to hold himself together against the force of my lust. I place my hand on his navel and feel my cock working his insides with every thrust, there then gone with each thrust. 

Tears are now gathering in Senri’s eyes, and drip down his flushed face. A look somewhere in between fucked-out and messy, and pure bliss twists his lovely face and I love it. 

Soon I feel my orgasm beginning to overcome me, creeping up on the edges of my mind. I’m able to hold it off for a few more thrusts before I’m through. 

With my mind consumed by lust, I’m unable to think straight. My grip on Senri’s hips tightens enough to leave bruises beneath my strength and before I know it I’m pumping my seed into my love’s willing hole. 

I snarl. White dances in my head, behind my eyelids. Senri screams and flails and comes for what I think is the second- wait third? fourth?- time tonight. I realize after the high begins to settle that my partner had come at least twice somewhere in the midst of our fucking, coming watery white fluid against his own stomach. 

I collapse on top of him. Senri lies fucked out beneath me, speechless with drool and tears wetting his face. His hole is still quivering around my cock, still trying to milk me of everything I have. I can feel my come leaking out of him in short spurts, and when I pull out it seeps out onto the sheets. 

It takes us a few minutes to settle down. I pull out of him and instantly miss his warmth. Senri, in our daze, embraces me and holds me closely to him. He buries his face in the crook of my neck and his breath washes over the dampness on my skin. 

“I love you,” he sighs. Then his voice becomes something like a sob, like he feels this so intensely that it hurts. “I’m so happy,” he weeps, “I’m so… I love you so much, Kaname. I’m so happy.” 

My heart fills with warmth. I smile. 

“I’m happy too, Senri.” I return the embrace and it becomes easier to ignore the stickiness between us even if it’s just for a moment.

“I truly am.” And this is true, because this is all I’ve ever wanted; a family; a partner to spend my once gloomy days with, and a child to carry on our love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Please leave a comment, because, ya know, feedback makes the world go 'round and such. 
> 
> Also, I imagine that purebloods are the type of people to- due to how they were raised to believe that the world bends to their will- force themselves on others whether their intentions are good or not. I also figured that because there are so few purebloods in the Vampire Knight universe that they would all know each other and therefore feel the need to come to one of their brethren's special day.


	3. With Family Like This... (Senri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senri's mother and uncle come to visit while he struggles to get used to his new life.

I've noticed lately that Mizuki cries every time the doorbell rings. The noise is nothing special, just a simple chime, but every time she hears it she throws a fit. Rima thinks it's adorable. Takuma thought that maybe the doorbell was too loud. I would agree with that if it wasn't for the fact that she does the same thing whenever someone knocks. 

Kaname has decided to research this, and honestly I hope that he finds a cure for whatever this is. People have been visiting our new house a lot lately, and with each knock or doorbell ring or whatever, Mizuki is driving me more and more insane.

"Sshh. Sshh. It's okay, Mizu. We just have guests." I try to calm her down, but that only makes her cry louder. 

'Please just be quiet. I’m starting to get a headache.'

Kaname asks the maid dusting the picture frames if she can answer the door. The woman nods and hurries off down the hall. Once she's out of the room, Kaname puts down the book that he's been pretending to read for the past half hour and comes over to where I'm sitting. Without saying a word he places his hand on top of Mizuki's head and strokes her temple with his thumb. She instantly stops crying.

How in the world does he do this?

I guess it doesn’t really matter though. I’m just glad that she’s finally quiet. Now if only Kaname will just take her back… 

"Kuran-sama and Shiki-sama are right this way." The maid enters the room and steps aside as our guests come in.

It’s my mother and uncle, and I instantly become nervous when I see them. While I saw my mother a little over a week ago at the reception, I haven't seen my uncle for months; since I was pregnant with Mizuki actually. It's a surprise that he's even here, because I thought he hated this whole situation. I look over at him and see that Kaname is just as put off by my uncle’s sudden visit as I am. Still, he puts on his usual cover up smile and greets my- his? - relatives.

"I hope you don't mind our coming," My uncle says. 

He bows before my husband. It's weird, really. I mean- I know it's expected given Kaname's status, but still...

"Not at all, Jurou-san. We don't mind at all," Kaname replies. He welcomes my uncle with a handshake and my mother with a pleasant smile.

"Hello, uncle," I mutter. He turns to me and acknowledges me with a simple nod and a mention of my name. 

Call it a hunch, but something’s telling me that all isn’t well between him and me.

I sigh, try to forget his attitude, and greet my mother. 

"Hello, mothe-"

"There's my little Mizuki!"

My mother dashes forward and snatches Mizuki out of my arms.

"I've missed you so much!" She squeals.

I try to, but honestly I can't remember her ever being this excited to see me. In fact, I think she’s always had this look of sadness to her whenever I was around. Maybe I just need to repress this fact, like a shit ton of other things from my childhood.

"We just couldn't wait to see you all," My uncle says.

'We' or 'she'? I think.

"Well we're glad to see you both." Kaname gestures for them to take a seat.

My uncle makes a real effort not to sit next to his sister and the baby. It's as if he'll be sitting next to a goblin or something rather than his own grandniece with a look like that. I mean come on; I know he wasn’t exactly thrilled that I got knocked up by Kaname, but what’s done is done. 

My uncle glances at my child again and clears his throat. "So, how was the- erm- honeymoon?" He looks back and forth between the two of us waiting for a response.

"It was... fine. At least the beach was beautiful." I look to my mother. "Thank you for recommending that place, mother; it really was everything that you said it was." 

For the most part.

I’m trying to get her in the conversation, but my mother isn’t paying attention. She's currently too occupied with Mizuki to pay attention.

"I agree. It was perfect." Kaname claims.

My uncle raises a brow. "Is that so? And you didn't have any trouble?" he asks.

Kaname shakes his head, his smile faint. "Not at all."

I'm not sure if Kaname's lying to my uncle, or if he's genuinely forgotten about the incident that occurred on this during our honeymoon.

You see, during our honeymoon Kaname and I spent a good amount of our time on the beach; sometimes laying out in the sand or walking along the shore line letting the water wash up around our feet (skinny dipping while no one else was around), the usual stuff.It was while we were walking on the beach holding hands that we had come across another couple. At first we and the other couple ignored each other, but as they got close to us something happened. 

I remember the woman- some overly tanned blonde- looking me up and down. Just as they passed us she leaned over and whispered something in the man's ear. 

"Oh my gosh, do you see that? Fuckin’ homos are so disgusting, why can’t they do that shit in private?" 

It was only for a split second but in that moment I felt my blood run cold and my heart still.

Disgusting? Us? Before that I had never run into any real discrimination. Sure, there were a few surprised and awkward glances back while I was really pregnant, but never anything like people calling Kaname and I "disgusting". I suppose that was because, while I was pregnant, I was primarily around people who knew me; classmates, fellow models, etc. they all knew who I was and who the father was. No one dared to say anything negative to me for fear of what Kaname would do. But these people- humans- had no idea who we were and said these things without fear.

At first I was shocked, then hurt, and then embarrassed. I tried to let go of Kaname's hand, but he held on tight and wouldn't let go.

"Don't listen to them," He told me, and squeezed my hand though the experience was already engraved in my mind. We never spoke of the issue again but for the rest of the honeymoon I trotted carefully, conscious of the fact that not everyone would understand us.

Mizuki's cries snap me out of my thoughts. 

"What's wrong with her?" my mother cries. She's trying her best to bounce and shush her granddaughter, but it's not working. Confusion and worry are beginning to show on her face, but I know that cry and know it's nothing to panic about.

"She's just hungry, mother." I sigh as I take Mizuki from her. "I'll go feed her." 

Out the corner of my eye, as I'm walking out of the room and telling everyone that I'll be back, I see my uncle frown. 

In the kitchen, I retrieve a bottle from the fridge. For now we have mostly been giving Mizuki Kaname's blood. He thinks it'll be a good idea to make her as strong as possible as early as possible. "And what will be better than using the blood of a pureblood?" he said, and I couldn't argue with that reasoning. Better than giving her my blood, I guess.

As I'm preparing her bottle, Mizuki begins to open and close her mouth greedily. Despite being so young she's already mastered the annoyed expression that now shows on her face.

"I'm trying, Mizu." I groan. Before having one I had no idea babies needed to eat this much. It's pretty much constantly, day and night, all the time. I regret not having done more research on being a parent, like Kaname did.

Mizuki quiets down upon getting her bottle. With her quiet (for now) I go back to the living room. My mother is standing by the window now while my uncle and Kaname are sitting across from one another, making small talk over tablet blood in glass cups. My husband looks up at me and smiles making my heart skip a beat.

"Ah, Senri," My uncle starts with a tone slightly better than before. "Kaname was just telling me how you two are finally planning to go back to school next week."

I nod. 

My uncle makes it seem as if we’ve miss a month worth, but- factoring in the time we missed during the last week of my pregnancy and our honeymoon- we’ve only missed about 2 weeks. I wish I could say that going back to school now was Kaname’s idea, but really it was mine. In comparison to the constant crying and screaming and messes, spending half of my day listening to a teacher droning on about whatever seems like paradise. 

"That's good,” my uncle sighs, “I was beginning to worry that you would swap your school and work days for a life as a stay at home mo-"

"Father." Kaname quickly interjects. Thank goodness, because I don't think I would've been able to take it if he had flat out called me a stay out home "mother". I'm still a boy after all despite having had a child.  
"No, uncle, I-"

"What about modeling? Are you returning to it?" My mother doesn't turn away from the window as she speaks. I wonder what she sees out there.

Kaname takes Mizuki and the bottle from me when I sit down beside him. I'm surprised he hadn't taken her sooner. I'm even more surprised that my mother hasn't tried to get her back yet.

"Akira-san came the other day. She had an idea that I make a ‘massive comeback’ by walking in an upcoming high end fashion show. If I agree to it I'll be show casing the designer's most anticipated creation.” I hesitate to continue, but finally say, “I was actually wondering if you and uncle would like to come. I can get you tickets.” 

My mother had been doing better these past few weeks, so I’m hoping she’ll be able to make it. I look to uncle and wonder if he'll be interested as well.

My mother looks back at me with a small almost sad smile turning her lips. The look on her face is one that I have seen a dozen times; the look of remorse tinged with sadness. I'm ready for the upcoming words. "I'm sorry, dear," That's how most of her sentences started back when I was a child. "But I can't. I don't think I'm quite ready for the cameras yet."

I want to be upset but at the same time I'm able to convince myself that it's best that she not overdo herself. It's best that she realizes her limitations rather than get out in public and make a scene. And so I force a smile, nod, and tell her that it's okay; I understand. 

My uncle says that he'll see if he can make it. I’m going to hold out hope for his attendance. 

Some more small talk then my uncle says that he has to leave for some business meeting. Before he can finish his sentence my mother leaves the room and begins to head to the front door. I follow, leaving my uncle, Kaname, and Mizuki alone.

"You have a lovely home, Senri," my mother sighs looking around at the white paneled walls, crystal sculptures that crowd the foyer, and dark wood floors. 

"Thank you, mother. You're welcome to visit anytime," I tell her and I actually genuinely mean this. I really do wish that my mother visited more.  
"Do you have a sitter for Mizuki yet?"

I hesitate to answer. "Yes. It took a while but we were able to find a suitable nanny to watch after her." 

My mother looks sad now, but she doesn't say anything. Instead she hugs me tightly. This sudden show of- well- actual affection catches me off guard, and it takes me a moment to regain myself and hug her in return. The scent of her perfume kind of calms me down and I bury my face in her hair.

"I'm glad we could come to an understanding, Jurou-san.” My partner’s voice is drawing close from the next room. “I surely hope there are no hard feelings." My mother and I break away shortly before Kaname and uncle emerge from the living room.  
"Of course not, Kaname-sama."  
My uncle says this, but the look on his face screams that he's at least a little sore from whatever conversation they just had. Still they smile and shake hands as if everything is okay. I kind of wish I knew what they were talking about but, just like with their last private conversation a couple of months ago, I'm sure no one will tell me.

Seconds later and Kaname, Mizu, and I watch from the porch as my family pulls of down the pavement driveway. We stand there for a little bit longer, watching the car disappear down the street until Kaname hurries us back inside. The wind has started to pick up and he's worried that we'll get sick. I know that he’s just looking out for us, but I can’t help but laugh over it. I'm almost about to remind him that Mizuki and I can't get sick when I bite it back. Instead, I just shake my head a little and walk back inside.

"Papa is so weird, Mizu." And Mizuki coos in agreement.  
lXl  
"Mm yeah, right there. Touch me right there."

It's later in the night when Kaname and I are held up in our bedroom. 

My partner presses his body down atop of mine, practically consuming me, and pressing me into the soft mattress. His hands grab at my waist, then at my hips, leaving delicious bruises beneath his fingers. Due to Mizuki's constant all night crying Kaname and I haven't been able to have sex since our honeymoon, but tonight- for once since she's been born- Mizuki is sound asleep without any signs of waking up soon.

 

I wrap my arms around his neck and whisper in his ear, “I want you so bad, daddy.”

Kaname’s breath hitches at the title and I feel his body stiffen against mine. Craning his head he kisses me heavy and wet and filled with every ounce of desire that we’ve had building up for the past three days. When I feel Kaname's tongue slip into my mouth my body grows just a little bit hotter and my cock a little bit harder. 

He growls down my throat as I roll my hips up against his, grinding our cocks together.

"Let's hurry up and do it while she's still asleep,” I gasp.

Kaname smirks and withdraws to retrieve the lubrication from the nightstand drawer. I'm so excited now that I can hardly stand it, but-

"Condoms?" I groan. "Come on, Kaname, can't we just-"

Kaname shakes his head. "I'm sorry, my Senri, but I have to put this on. We already have our hands full with Mizuki and cannot afford another just yet."

I don’t want another kid either, but I hate the feel of condoms. I much rather feel Kaname’s raw cock sliding in than rubber. Plus, he won’t be able to come inside of me with a condom on, and god I really love that feeling. Now I’m pouting and gosh darn it I don’t care how fucking childish I look; I don’t want a condom! 

Kaname laughs and kisses me. "Don’t be upset, darling. Let’s just enjoy this moment while we can."

He swiftly slips on the condom and spreads the lube, then wastes no time in finger fucking my hole with his long fingers. I instantly spread my legs wider, wanting more- fucking needing more. The hungry look in Kaname’s eyes screams that he’s pretty much thinking the same thing as me; that he wants to be inside of me about as much as I want him to be.

"Please, Kaname- please, daddy- hurry up and stick your cock inside me,” I beg.

Kaname's just about to fulfill my wish and thrust his big juicy cock inside of me *sigh* when we're interrupted. 

Mizuki's crying on the other end of the baby monitor completely ruins the moment. It's loud and piercing and is the sound of neither of us getting any tonight. 

Kaname stills, the head of his cock resting against my waiting hole, and frowns. When he withdraws I feel like throwing my own tantrum.

“This isn’t fair!” I groan and I throw my hands to my face.

“I know, beloved, but this is parenthood.” He leans down and kisses me on the forehead. “This will get better, Senri; I promise.”

I huff. 

Yeah, right.

“Why can’t we have a live-in-nanny?” I question him.

Kaname removes the condom and puts on his long crimson velvet robe. 

“You know I want to be as involved with our daughter’s upbringing as possible.” He looks back at me and says softly, “I don’t want anyone else raising Mizuki. We can do this, Senri. It will just take some time to adjust.” Then he leaves to take care of Mizu leaving me alone and wanting.

I bury myself under the blankets. I don’t know why exactly, but I suddenly feel like crying. Not because Kaname and I won’t be able to have sex tonight (okay, that may have something to do with some of my sadness), but because of Mizuki. She’s always hungry and crying and making disgusting messes and it’s- it’s too much! I’m fucking sixteen; I don’t want to spend my whole day taking care of this drooling thing that’s always giving me this weird goofy look. I mean, I can’t really cook, I can’t wake up on my own, don’t know how to do my own laundry or anything like that! How in the world am I supposed to take care of an infant when I can’t even take care of myself!

God, I just want my old life back. I don’t want to change diapers or spend my nights trying to put a baby to sleep. I just want to have sex with my boyfriend- I mean, partner, and sleep when I want and do what I want when I want. 

…Is it awful of me to think like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like being raised by someone so dependent as his mother would make Senri more independent, but on the other hand how would he know to do a lot of things if he didn't have someone to show him? At least that's just how I pictured his capabilities.


	4. "Wake up, beloved. It's time for school," (Kaname)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaname and Senri return to school where familiar feelings and concerns arise.

Mizuki is crying. I can hear her on the edges of my subconscious, her cries echoing in my head. When I move to get up Senri, who was curled into my back, groans and- still asleep- tries to grab for my arm. I avoid his reach and slip from the bed. The late afternoon light shines in faintly from behind the curtains, across the light carpeted floors, and I make a mental note to buy thicker ones.

I'm still half asleep as I make my way to Mizuki's room. I pick up my little cherub and drowsily carry her downstairs to the kitchen. There I give her a bottle filled with my blood. I sit at the island counter and try my hardest not to drift back off as Mizuki feeds. Once she is fed and burped I bring her back upstairs and place her in her crib. As I lay her down she yawns and begins squirming against the flowered print bedding. My cherub; she really is so cute. And to think that barely over a month ago she was inside of my precious boy kicking against his womb and bringing me such worry that I could hardly sleep.

Now she is the joy of my life and the light of my world. I am so immensely in love with my child right now that I have to force myself to leave her side.

By the time Mizuki's taken care of, it is evening. My alarm clock will be going off soon so I don't bother returning to our bed. Instead, I go into the master bathroom where I brush my teeth and take a shower. In the shower I let the warm water wash over me as I let my mind wonder. I'm thinking about requested meetings when I hear the sharp ringing of my clock. A few seconds later and I hear a scream rise above the rush of the water followed by a sudden crash. Takuma may have been right when he warned that using an alarm clock to wake Senri wasn't the best idea. I file this new piece of information away in my mind along with other things that I need to know about living with my beloved. It is filed between  _never_  remove his headphones when he is listening to music, and always have that pocky candy he loves fully stocked.

When I emerge from the bathroom I find my alarm clock shattered against the wall. Senri is now sprawled out across our bed, his bottom half still on his side while his upper half has shifted over to mine. His face is buried into my pillow as he grumbles into it. I take a moment to admire this rather comical scene before making my way over to him.

"Wake up, my beloved. It's time for school," I say to him.

Senri groans but doesn't move. When I touch his shoulder he withdraws from my touch and hides beneath the covers.

"Senri," I say in a firmer tone. "It's time to get up." He grumbles something under his breath that I don't quite catch. "What was that, Senri?"

"I said go on without me!" groans Senri from beneath the covers. I laugh and tell him that I would never dream of leaving him to which Senri only grunts.

"Now let's go. Mizuki's caretaker will be here shortly and I want to be ready to go by the time she arrives."

As Senri begrudgingly pulls himself out of bed I go downstairs into my study. There I look over some letters that I meant to read last night but was unable to do. I'm still within my study when the doorbell rings. Upstairs I hear Mizuki begin to cry followed by Senri's hurried footsteps as he goes to her. By the time the housemaid knocks on my door I'm nearly done looking through various invitations and letters of concern.

The maid peeks into the room. "Mrs. Abigail has arrived, Kuran-sama," she informs me.

"Thank you, Emma."

I finish reading the last of a letter before going to meet Mrs. Abigail in the foyer. She is smoothing out the front of her dress and bows once she sees me.

"Good morning, Kuran-sama."

"Hello, Mrs. Abigail. It is good to see you again." I great her with a small smile and nod and guide her up the stairs.

"I heard Mizuki-san's cries. I hope my ringing the doorbell didn't upset her."

"You would have upset her whether you rang or knocked. That is just the way she is right now," I assure her. Mrs. Abigail nods but continues to apologize.

In Mizuki's baby room, Senri is tending to our daughter, rocking her in his arms and trying his best to shoosh her. He's more or less dressed with his jacket and cufflinks still undone. I wish I could tell if his hair is brushed or not, but honestly I've never been able to.

"It's time for us to go, Senri," I tell him. Senri looks from me to Mrs. Abigail then back again. He holds my gaze for a moment before sighing and giving Mizuki a final hug. When he finally hands her over to her caretaker it's done with clear hesitation almost like a child having to hand over his favorite toy.

Mrs. Abigail sees this and assures Senri and me that she will take care of our daughter as if she were her own child. I'm sure that she will. We found that Mrs. Abigail was the most qualified out of dozens of candidates; we conducted multiple interviews, background checks and more to make sure. Yes, as much as Senri and I hate to leave our daughter, Mrs. Abigail is truly the best choice. Regardless of this and despite me telling him that it has already been taken care of, Senri feels the need to go over the checklist for Mizuki with Mrs. Abigail. It is only once he's assured that she understands everything that he allows me to guide him out of the door. On our way out I tease Senri a bit about how responsible he has become.

"If only you were this meticulous when it came to your studies," I jest.

"Yeah well, I didn't carry my homework inside of me for months." He shoots back and he climbs into the back of the car. As I get in beside him, he looks back over his shoulder at our caretaker, concern in his eyes.

"Remember, you wanted Mrs. Abigail as well." I remind him.

"I know…" But still he worries.

He continues to worry as we make our way through town, down winding streets and across intersections. I put my arm around him and pull him close to me, consoling him and assuring him that all will be well. I wouldn't have left our child with Mrs. Abigail otherwise.

"I guess," Senri sighs. He leans his head on my shoulder and, gazing out the window, says, almost to himself, "Is weird for me to miss her, but be happy not to have to deal with her at the same time?"

I found Senri crying on the floor of Mizuki's nursery the other day. At first I was dumbfounded then frightened. When I confronted him, Senri told me, in between sobs, all that he felt towards our daughter. This deeply upset me, and for a moment I simply stood there wondering what I should do, what I should say. In the end I sat beside him, held him to me, and promised to get him help. Now he has a standing appointment with a renowned therapist, which can't seem to come soon enough.

"No, my love, it isn't," I tell him and I kiss the top of his head. He nods and dozes at my side until we arrive at Cross Academy.

Once we arrive at the academy Senri and I make our way to the gate separating the Night Dormitory from the rest of the academy. There we are greeted by our fellow classmates with verbal welcomes and deep bows. I offer a small smile- one that I believe is required of me- and thank them. 

As I move pass them, they part like waves.

Though I do not look behind me I can feel Senri's uneasiness. Since becoming my partner, he has been subjected to the same idolization as I. Even though this has been going on for months he is still uncomfortable with the special treatment. I'm not necessarily thrilled with it either. It was nice being at home and- with the exception of the sparse house servants- being treated as if I were just a regular person. There are no honorifics between Senri and I, and I miss being treated on equal terms.

'I cannot wait to return home,' I think.

"There you are, Kaname!" Takuma hugs me tightly. To be honest his attitude has always been like a breath of fresh air especially in comparison to the skirting around that everyone else does. And it is good to see that my friend has been able to retain his happy demeanor while carrying out his new dorm president duties.

I smile. "You act as if we didn't see each other just the other day." Takuma shrugs, tells me that he still missed me, and proceeds to go greet Senri.

While I have certainly missed some things about this academy, I am quickly reminded of some of its more… irritating aspects. Before the gates open I can hear the thrilled screams and squeals of the Day Class students. They shriek our names high into the air and beg for even a glance in their direction as we walk by them to class. Yuki and Kiryu are the only things keep them from us, and the Disciplinary Committee struggle to keep them back as they reach out for a touch.

Today Senri and I are the main focus of this frenzy. These students have no idea about my and my beloved's romantic relationship and know nothing about our absence other than silly rumors. Upon seeing that we have returned, they grow even more restless and while Yuki losses control of her side, Kiryu forces his back with frightening glares and his off putting aura.

Yuki stumbles backwards. I catch her just before she falls and brush her off. I don't realize how close Senri is behind me until I hear a faint growl over my shoulder. By the time I turn around, however, my love has already turned and walked away, disappearing with Toya into the sea of fans.

I wish to catch up with Yuki while I can, but she seems to have her hands full at the moment. All I am able to do is advise her to be more careful before she hurries off to regain control.

Aside from our human fans, another thing that I find grating are the class lectures. Much of the Night Class knows most- if not all- of the subjects that are taught to us during these times. However, - and like our appearances to the Day Class- it is a necessity. It is because of this sort of obligation that I am usually able to pay attention during class, yet today I find my mind easily starting to wonder.

As the teacher drones on about something philosophical I turn my attention to the outside. Beyond the window panes and through the trees I can make out part of the Cross Academy rose garden. By this time of the year there are only a few roses still in bloom adding dots of dark red and yellows to the foliage. To think that a nearly a year ago I was debating about confessing my feelings to Senri. As the world drift from my mind I sit back in my seat and think back with remarkable clarity the day that changed my life forever…

_The day had started out as just any other. Senri had almost bitten Takuma's wrist during our class break, but had stopped when he caught sight of me. Due to my past reactions to his antics, Senri instantly paled and withdrew from our friend. Afterwards a fed up Takuma pulled me aside and scolded me for my actions._

" _You don't have to be so cruel to him, Kaname," Takuma chided me. I told him that I had no idea what he was talking about though it was a partial lie. I knew very well that I was harder on him than the rest of the Night Class, but I didn't think that I had gone overboard._

" _You can't be serious. You practically torture him every day!" cried Takuma._

" _Is that so?"_

 _Takuma nodded. "Look, Kaname. I think Senri really likes you. He even- and_ please _don't tell him that I told you this- but talks about you in his sleep."_

_This caught my attention._

" _But he's not going to admit his feelings for you out of nowhere, and he's_ definitely _not going to pick up on your feelings for him with the way you've been acting. No offense, Kaname, but you can be harder to read sometimes than assembly instructions."_

_I laughed but Takuma had a point. How could our relationship possibly hope to progress if we continued this… charade? Is was due to this  reasoning I finally agreed to talk to Senri. Takuma was elated._

_I spent the rest of the night in my room going over what I was going to say to Senri. The next day, after classes ended, I called my cousin to come with me. He looked back to Toya and Kain who only offered him shrugs and unsure looks. Behind them, Takuma beamed with excitement. Before anyone could say or do anything to protect Senri from what they assumed was my wrath, Takuma urged them towards the dorms all the while shouting "good luck" in my direction._

_Once we were alone Senri began rubbing his hands on his pants leg and tabbing his foot, a nervous habit. I suppose my silence didn't help this nervousness though because once we were left alone I began to grow apprehensive. Without meaning to I began pacing- walking down the sidewalk. Senri followed me, but I believe that it was only because he thought he should rather than he wanted to. By the time we had stopped- by the time I was able to gather my thoughts properly- we were in the rose garden. I hadn't even realized that I was going in its direction._

" _You… wanted to see me?" Senri asked when I remained silent._

_I turned to face him and the words that I had gone over in my head died on my tongue when I saw how absolutely stunning he was. The faint moonlight illuminated him perfectly in a silver glow and reflected in his eyes like deep endless pools. And in that moment I not only found myself wanting to drown in his gaze and never return, but realized- quite suddenly- that I wasn't just fond of him; I had come to love him without even meaning to._

_I wanted to kiss him then without a single confession. I wanted to take him into my arms and show him that rather than hate him I adored him more so than I had anyone else in this life. I even wanted to whisk him away and begin a life with him, a life far away from any woes where it could just be us; me indulging him with every bit of my love for the rest of my days._

_I cleared my throat. My heart pounded in my chest while my throat felt barren._

_"I've fallen in love with you, Senri," I said quite suddenly._

_Senri gawked at me and with each passing second that he stared in disbelief, my apprehension grew. What if Takuma was wrong and Senri didn't feel the same way about me? I had become terrified though I tried to retain my outward composure. After what seemed like an eternity Senri blushed and stammered that he loved me too. My heart swelled at hearing this and I breathed a sigh of relief. I was elated._

_With the confession and doubt out of the way I leaned down and kissed him as I'd dreamt of doing for some time. Kissing Senri for the first time was… beyond words. It was everything that I had imagined it to be and more, and I felt as if I could continue to kiss him for years upon years without a single regret. I know that I was moving too fast at the time- just a few days ago I was punishing him for minor things- but I couldn't help but be consumed by desire._

_When I released him Senri's face was bright red. His eyes were wide in shock and he stammered uncontrollably. I became confused and asked him what was wrong. Had I moved too fast for his liking? Before I could ask him Senri pushed back against my chest and cried still red, "I'm not dreaming!"_

_I was confused, then amused. He really thought that all of it was his imagination! I laughed which only made him blush brighter. Senri, embarrassed, covered his face with his hands and groaned. I pulled my mortified new lover into my arms and told him tenderly, "No, you're not dreaming."_

_He didn't look at me right away but when he at last looked back up at me I saw tears staining his flushed cheeks. My beloved was too sweet._

_I kissed both of his cheeks and his lips again and told him once more that I loved him. Then I began to kiss him repeatedly until both he and I were certain that it wasn't a dream._

Ruka taps me on my shoulder bringing me back to the present. Class has ended and our classmates are beginning to leave.

"Are you okay, Kaname-sama?" she asks me. Her eyes are filled with concern. "It's not like you to zone out during class."

I assure her that everything is okay and that I only need time to get used to lectures again. She accepts this and we leave for our next lesson. As opposed to my first class, my next one is with my love. Though he doesn't show it much on the outside I can tell that he is happy to see me too, and he waits eagerly for me by the classroom door. I am just about to greet him when I am approached by Yuki.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuki's sweet voice fills the hallway as she bounds towards me. She runs pass Serni and approaches me with a familiar light in her eyes.

"Hello, Yuki. How are you?" I greet her and I make a quick gesture for Ruka to go on without me.

Yuki is breathing heavy from running, and bows despite me having told her in the past not to.

"I'm okay, Kaname-sama," She chimes. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to welcome you back earlier. Everything was just so crazy…er than usual!"

I chuckle. "It's okay, and yes the Day Class can get out of control at times. I'm just glad you're safe." She blushes though this soon wears off.

We take a quick moment to catch up. I ask her how her classes are going, if she's been getting enough sleep- of course she hasn't- and if she has made any new friends. She answers each of these questions cheerfully and when we're through- when Kiryu arrives to pull her away- I hug her and tell her that I will see her some other time.

Kiryu flashes a series of glares at me from over his shoulder as he and Yuki leave for the Headmaster's office. Once they are gone I return my attention to Senri though his expression isn't the same as it was before. Now he is frowning with his arms folded over his chest, and I am dumbfounded upon seeing his troubled expression.

"Senri?" I ask. "What's wrong?"

My beloved shakes his head. "It's nothing," he huffs yet he turns away from me when I try to touch him.

"I just really don't want to be here," he sighs and he goes into the classroom leaving me alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know pocky isn't generally candy, but I figured that Kaname wouldn't know that.


	5. Give Up (Senri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people just don't know when to give up as Senri soon learns.

I grumble, "She really doesn't know when to give up, does she?"

"Who?" Takuma asks.

"That Cross girl."

Takuma gets up from his chaise lounge and approaches. He looks over my shoulder out the window. A short distance away is the field where the Day Class students learn horseback riding. Unsurprisingly to me, Cross is failing miserably. She can't even stay on her horse for more than a minute before getting thrown off.

"I highly doubt it," Takuma says. "She's been pretty determined for as long as I can remember."

Huh? Oh that's right; Takuma's known Cross for a while, just like Kaname…

"Her determination doesn't mean much when she doesn't have anything to show for it," I tell him. From what I've heard she's accomplished little to nothing in her life. How she's made it this far in school is probably only because of her father's position.

"That's pretty harsh, Senri. I'm sure she has."

I shrug. "Doesn't seem like it." Cross is able to stay on for five minutes this time before falling into the dirt. "She can't even stay on a horse."

"That's probably because you have the window open." He reaches over and closes it. "You know the horses get agitated when they can sense us."

"Hmph."

Takuma sighs and shakes his head. "So what are we  _really_  talking about here, Senri?" he questions me.

"I thought we were talking about Cross' stupidity," I reply and walk away from the window with my arms still folded over my chest.

Takuma closes the curtains, darkening the room again. "Are you sure? Because to me it feels like we're talking about Yuki and Kaname's closeness; more specifically, how close they were yesterday."

I huff, pick up one of his manga books, and plop down in the armchair across from the chaise. The story line of this book has never made much sense to me, but I keep thumbing through it regardless.

"I haven't even thought about it since it happened," I tell him. Sure it's a lie, but I refuse to admit that I let that human get under my skin.

"Really now?" he chuckles. "You're telling me that you haven't thought about her since she took Kaname's attention from you? You stormed into the classroom and was pouting for the rest of the day."

"I didn't storm into class, I strutted in; there's a difference. And I wasn't pouting... I don't pout."

Takuma laughs. "Okay,  _sure_. So shall I dispel the rumors that Senri Shiki is jealous of Yuki Cross then?"

My gaze shoots up.

"People are saying that I'm  _jealous_  of her?"

Takuma nods. "Just a few people. Strangely enough Ruka appears to be standing up for you. She claims that you have no reason to be jealous, while Kain thinks that we should just stay out of your and Kaname's business." He takes his book back and sits down on the arm of the chair.

"For once Ruka is right; I have no reason to be jealous of Cross. Kaname married me, not her; he even pulled strings to make the wedding happen." I fold my arms back over my chest and continue, "Besides, jealousy is a meaningless emotion. If Kaname really wanted to run off with that girl, then me being jealous wouldn't stop him."

Takuma shakes his head. "Tsk tsk tsk, Senri; you're such a stoic."

"I'm being sensible."

I look at the time and quickly change the subject. "It's almost time for me to go."

"By the way you never told me what you're doing for your first day back."

"It's nothing special. Rima and I are just going in for a fitting for that upcoming show."

"Well, you still must be excited to get back to work. I know how much you like modeling."

I stretch and yawn, feeling the muscles in my arms and torso pull and loosen. I pull my knees up into the chair and reach up towards Takuma. "I am," I say as I pull at his collar. "Mizuki's crying has been driving me crazy, and I've been feeling unbearably stagnant."

"That makes sense. I know how much you hate loud noises," Takuma replies. He tilts his head to the side so I'll have better access to his neck. "One more question though; why do you still need my blood? Don't get me wrong, I like that you visit me but don't you drink from Kaname?"

"Not since he's starting giving most of his blood to Mizu." I answer, and I sink my fangs into Takuma's throat.

At first the blood comes out in short spurts- matching his heartbeat- but as I dig in deeper it starts to steadily flow out over my tongue. Even though my friend's blood isn't nearly as delicious as Kaname's, I still like drinking it. It's really sweet with a slight tang to it that I really like.

"You guys should hire a donor," Takuma suggests and the vibration of his talking travels up through his veins and to my lips.I make a mental note to talk about this with Kaname as I continue to feed.

** lXl **

Once I'm done feeding I tell Takuma that I'll see him later and go meet up with Rima. She's in her dorm room with her roommate Ruka who, ever since I've started seeing Kaname, has been pretty much been walking on eggshells around me. As usual nowadays she greets me it's with an awkward bow all the while attempting not to look me directly in the eyes, as if I'd get angry if she did. Don't get me wrong, Ruka and I have never been close friends, but this is ridiculous. In fact, the way everyone has been treating me since Kaname and I have become lovers- with the exception to a handful of classmates- has been ridiculous. It's not like my status as an aristocrat has changed, but unfortunately not many people seem to understand this. I've come to realize that as long as I'm Kaname's "beloved" most other vampire will, like Ruka, continue to tiptoe around me.

"You ready, Rima?" I ask her.

She slips on her shoes. "Yeah."

As is routine with fittings she doesn't have on any makeup (not that she needs it.) Her hair is pinned back rather than being in her usual pigtails, and she doesn't have on any perfume. All she has on is a simple slip over dress, flats, and a coat. All I have on is a sweater (which Kaname "insisted" on), jeans, and a pair of slip-on shoes; nothing that will take too long for me to take off or put back on.

Akira-san is waiting for us outside the dorm. She's on her phone when we approach her car but quickly hangs up as we climb into the backseat.

"So are you ready for your first day back, Senri-san?"

'I wish people will stop asking me this question.'

"Yes, it's no big deal," I answer.

"That's good to hear. Now today's schedule is pretty light. So far I only have you two scheduled for the fitting."

"So far?" Rima asks.

"Yes, I've been trying to negotiate a gig. No such luck so far but I'm not giving up so easily!"

An actual job sounds good and all, but at the same time I'm already pretty tired. Kaname wouldn't let me go to bed last night until I finished my homework while Mizuki seemed fussier than usual and wouldn't stop crying. Between the two of them I barely got any sleep. Still, if Akira-san can get me another job I'll gladly work through the exhaustion. Actually I need to make it work for this fitting too. Even though this is just a simple fitting session there will be people watching and observing. Who's the next big thing? What model has lost their touch? Models sizing up other models and stuff. In other words, it's dog eat dog world in the modeling industry and I need to show everyone that despite everything that's happened this past year, I still haven't lost my touch.

** lXl **

The fitting session is held in a large studio office. Rima and I are instantly pulled into the throng upon arriving. We're told to strip down to our underwear and are handed various outfits to try on.

"Here try this on."

"Turn around. Turn back."

"Strike a pose."

"Okay, now try to walk like you're on the runway."

"What do you think?"

"I like it."

"I don't much care for it. Try another outfit."

"Maybe it's the jacket?"

The designer and her assistants twist and turn their mouths as they examine me. I'm handed various clothing articles to try on, sometimes even having to mix and match predetermined garments. Every so often a model will walk by and welcome me back or say how good it is to see me but that's all there is terms of casual conversation.

Once the designers finally find an outfit that they like on me they switch from arguing about which jacket they want me to wear to what kind of accessories. In the end, I'm assigned to wear a crimson leather vest with a black form fitting waist coat. I'll have on crimson leather gloves and skinny black pants with a series of thin gold chains hanging from them and an intricate gold design rising up along the bottom. A series of ornate gold earrings (some of them fake piercings) will be hanging from my ears. I will be wearing this in the fashion show along with an anticipated fashion piece that the designer herself will personally fit me for tomorrow.

I'm relieved once my fitting is finally over and instantly go to take a nap against the wall as Rima finishes hers. I'm woken up shortly after by Akira-san who cheerfully tells me that she's gotten me a photo shoot gig. It's for a menswear magazine that I've posed for in the past. Apparently the model that was supposed to be in the shoot was a human who got food poisoning at the last minute. Now they're one man short and would be "absolutely thrilled" if I would take his place. I accept the job and on the way there try to get into the head space to do my best. I guess it was a good thing I practiced posing in the mirror the other day which, despite sounding ridiculous, actually helps.

** lXl **

The photo shoot is thankfully indoors and is being held in an old but ornate library. The previous model and I are about the same size and with a few adjustments here and there the garment that he was supposed to wear fits me perfectly. In fact, everything is going well for my first day back which is a relief, or at least it  _was_  going great until- while I'm in hair and makeup- I hear a familiar voice, one that I've been dreading hearing again for a while.

"Well well well, look has returned to the scene." He grins and leans against the vanity in front of me.

I guess I could've done a better job at hiding my discomfort, but I don't and frown and grumble,"Hey, Alec."

"It's been a while," he says as he ignores my tone. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I reply though I make it a point not to look in his direction.

"I'd say," he purrs and the sounds makes my heart skip a bit but my stomach churn. "It feels like just yesterday you were slumping around with the likes of me, yet here you are; back on the scene after marrying up."

I glance at him out the corner of my eye. Despite his lighthearted tone and smile, there's a fire in his eyes that screams of resentment.

"Yeah, well, with me having been single and all, it freed me up to get with Kaname," I remind him with disdain.

Alec's smile falters. "Yeah... I guess you're right." And his tone and expression have become saddened.

After I'm ready, Alec and I head to the set where the photographer directs us on where and how he'd like us.

"Okay, I want you two settled at reading desk." I think the photographer says. I can hardly understand him due to his thick accent. "Alec, I want you sitting down with a book. You are reading book. Senri, you on desk next to Alec. Flirt with him."

'Flirt with my ex? Yeah, because that's  _definitely_  a good idea.'

But work is work I guess so I have no choice but to do as I'm told.

Alec opens a book and pretends to read it while I sit on the edge of the oak desk and start playing with his hair.

"Good, good," the photographer says. He snaps pictures. "Look alluring, Senri. Yes, like that. You are seductive- like boy nymph- trying to seduce older student."

I don't realize just how much I've missed being in front of the camera until the photographer starts to snap pictures. Alec remains composed as he continues to read the book, posing ever so slightly in the process. Meanwhile, I comb my fingers through his blond hair and lightly trail my hand down his cheek, pouting my lips just a little bit to make them look fuller (it's a technique I learned my first day on the job from an veteran model.) I touch my ex's shoulder and run my fingers along the lapel of his jacket. Every touch and every caress is just for the shoot, and I'm hoping that Alec realizes this. It would be a hassle if he would start getting ideas about us.

On top of dealing with Alec, I'm starting to get pretty exhausted. This photo shoot feels like it's taking forever especially with the breaks in between shoots to change outfits and makeup. Jeez, I actually can't wait for this thing to be over with. Who would have thought that I'd rather be home with my crying child than on set? At this rate, however, I won't be able to go back to sleep before having to go to school. Ugh, such a hassle.

"So that's it? You're just going to show up out of nowhere, seduce me, then leave?" I know that Alec is joking- probably- but his comment still bothers me.

"I have to go, Alec," I tell him. "I have class."

"Alright, fine," he huffs, "Just don't be a stranger... And say hey to your hubby for me."

** lXl **

Once everything is done and over with it's in evening. Gates open at 5 p.m. I will hardly have enough time to get ready for classes before its time to join the others, let alone relax.

Akira-san rushes me to Cross Academy after the shoot and tells me that she will e-mail me a copy of today's photos. In the Moon Dormitory, I rush to Kaname's old dorm room/Takuma's new dorm room to get ready. I'm slowly making it a habit to leave things here like extra school uniforms, and hastily get dressed with a little help from Takuma to make things go faster. As he helps me with my cufflinks I remember something, and start looking around the room for my phone. I try not the think about all the things that Kaname and I have done on this very bed as I dig through the decorative pillows.

"I need to call Kaname and let him know not to wait on me to return home."

"There's no need for that," Takuma informs me. "He's already here."

I look back at him, surprised. "He is?"

"Mmhm. He arrived about an hour or so ago. Yuki fell ill shortly after you left and Kaname rushed over as soon as the Headmaster alerted him."

What is this feeling whelming up inside of me? It starts in the pit of my stomach and spreads until it's all I can feel. Is it jealousy? No, that can't be right. Why would I be jealous of some foolish little human? Whatever this feeling is though, one thing is clear to me; Cross  _really_  doesn't know when to give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	6. Looking After You (Kaname)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaname worries about Yuki's worsening condition. Meanwhile, the Night Class decide to poke the bear.

Headmaster Cross stares down at the thermometer. "Her fever is starting to go down."

"But she's still ill," I say and I ring out a cool cloth to place on her forehead.

Yuki whimpers though the clothe seems to be helping if only a little. For any hope that she will get better we will need to consult a doctor.

"I called for one earlier but she won't be able to come until tomorrow morning," the Headmaster informs me.

I request that he call me the moment she arrives.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

I look to him. Why wouldn't I be?

"Well, you have a family of your own now, Kaname. Don't you think you should be with them?" he says. "I can just relay the diagnosis after all."

Though the Headmaster's concern is appreciated,  his idea won't do. I want- no- need to be by Yuki's side. It will drive me mad with concern otherwise.

"What about Senri? Are you so certain that he will be able to care for Mizu-chan by himself while you're here?"

"I'll only be away long enough to hear what the doctor has to say, then I will return home. Senri will be able to tend to Mizuki for that long," I reply.

"Seiren will also be there with him so everything will be fine," I add soon after.

"I see…" There is a question lingering there, and I already know what it is. 

"His depression has gotten better," I assure him. "I'll admit that it was difficult in the beginning with his sudden detachment from the baby, but the therapist has been of great help."

The Headmaster nods. "If you say so."

He sighs and pulls his shawl tighter around him. He gazes down at Yuki.

"I hope this isn't too serious," he worries. I am hoping for same thing, and it pains me that I cannot do more to help her. Even with my powers of healing, I can only offer small reliefs to her symptoms. Overall, I feel helpless and weak in this situation, and wonder if this is how humans feel when their loved ones are ill. 

The beeping of my cellphone interrupts my thoughts. It is a text message from Takuma. A group of Night Class students have taken advantage of my absence to "poke the bear" so to speak. Takuma is trying his best to break up the commotion, but it will only be a matter of time before Kiryu- nearly a mad dog without Yuki to calm him- snaps and makes the situation worse.

"You should go, Kaname," Headmaster Cross advises.

"Yes, it appears the Night Class is back to being unable to function without me." How they managed to last while I was away is well beyond me. Regardless, it appears that things are back to normal now. How tedious.

I turn back to Yuki. I stroke her hair, dark strands flowing through my fingers, and lean in close.

"I'm afraid that I have to go now," I say softly. Hearing this she opens her eyes to regard me. They are hooded and dim, and it breaks my heart to see her so ill.

"The Night Class needs me, but I will be back tomorrow morning. I promise."

She offers a weakened smile and says so sweetly, "Goodnight, Kaname-sama." Just like when she was little.

"Goodnight, Yuki." And I kiss her forehead. It is still hot.

I stand and turn to the Headmaster. "If anything changes with her condition…"

"You will be the first to know."

"Thank you."

With one final look at my dear Yuki, I leave and hurry to the main academy building. I arrive moments later to find the fight already underway.

Kiryu has drawn his gun and aims it at a student. The girl bares her fangs and foolishly dares him to pull the trigger. Takuma tries his best to defuse the situation, but his attempts are in vain.

Tempers boil over quickly as the girl lunges at Kiryu without a second thought. I come between them just in time, grabbing the Night Class student with one hand while the other knocks away Kiryu's weapon. The gun goes off. The sound of it rings loud in my ear and I instantly feel the sting of the bullet's magic as it passes over my shoulder. 

"Kuran-sama!" The girl gasps. She thrashes in my grasp but I hold her tightly by the throat.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demand to know.

They are hesitant to answer me.

"K-Kuran-sama," A vampire starts. "This isn't what you think. We were just… we were only joking around. We didn't mean to-"

"Is that what you call this?" I release the girl. She falls to her knees and gasps to breathe. "You dare to threaten my goal for peace with this foolishness?" I growl and bare my fangs. They cower and rightfully so for how furious I am at their antics. I practically hiss out my next words.

"Those who first prompted this incident shall be punished. Until that time, I want everyone to return to their classes.  _Now_. And do not test me."

With a bow they scatter to the shadows, mumbled apologies following them into the dark. Once they are gone I take a deep breath to calm myself, and turn to Kiryu and tell him, with as much repose as possible, that he is no longer needed.

He sneers. "I'm not one of your fucking dogs, Kuran."

I shake my head. "I was simply allowing you get back to your life. I wasn't trying to be rude," I say but he is still angry. Sometimes, with as much grimacing and frowning he does, I wonder if he has the ability to smile. 

Takuma soon steps in and convinces Kiryu to return to patrol. This doesn't seem likely at first, but after a moment of silent glaring he finally holsters his weapon.

"Keep your people out of my sight," he growls then turns and leaves taking that uneasy aura with him. It's only once he's gone that I become aware of another familiar presence. It is Senri's. I'd know it anywhere.

My love stands further down the hallway, barely illuminated by the dim lights. I smile when I see him and approach him.

"Good afternoon," I greet and embrace him. I kiss his mouth and realize, quite suddenly, that this is the first time that I have seen or spoken to him all day. How senseless of me.

"How was your day?" I ask him. He shrugs and tells me that it was fine.

"How was yours?"

"Let's just say that it could have gone better," I reply. I give a heavy sigh. "Mizuki kept me up for most of the night."

"Oh."

"Yes, I was only able to get two hours of sleep before the Headmaster called me. Yuki fell ill during class."

"…Oh."

I lean back so that I may look at him. "Is something wrong?" I don't know why I ask though. Senri has never been one to voice his troubles.

His gaze flickers down for just a second.

"No, it's nothing," he lies.

"Are you sure?"

He nods. "I'm just tired." To emphasize this he yawn and rubs at his eyes. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, my love," I sympathize. "Well, we only have one more class left." I brush aside a lock of hair from his face. "Then you can go home and rest." 

I kiss his forehead then rest my head atop his own.

Senri sighs. "Yeah for about five minutes before Mizu starts crying again." 

"Well how about this? I draw you a nice warm bubble bath when we get home and take care of Mizuki while you relax. Then, after you get out, I'll give you a massage."

"That does sound nice." 

I smile and withdraw from him. "Then it's settled. I'll spoil you after class, but-"

"But?" 

"But only if you stay awake during this last lecture. That and you kiss my wound to make it feel better."

Despite my shoulder honestly stinging, I was merely kidding about that last part. This goes right over my dear's head however. 

"I don't know why you'd want me to do that. You're the one with healing powers."

"No, that's not what I-" 

But my attempt to correct myself is interrupted by Takuma, who calls out that class is about to begin. During said class I preoccupy myself both by trying to keep my husband awake, and hoping desperately for Yuki's condition to get better. Occasionally my mind drifts to the pain radiating from my shoulder down through my arm, but it isn't a big deal. I have felt worse pain in my life. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Towards the beginning of the chapter Kaname mentions depression in regards to Senri. When he says this, he- I- am referring to postpartum depression which some women(or in this case also men) suffer from shortly after having a baby. Some of the symptoms of PPD include insomnia (which is one reason why Kaname is so worried about Senri still being so tired), the inability to bond with the baby, the feeling that they won't be able to handle being a parent, etc. Please don't think that I'm making light of postpartum depression by adding it into the story, because I am not.


End file.
